sleeping beauty
by mayo chocolate-chan
Summary: class 3A make drama for Mahora festival and they decide to make "Sleeping beauty drama" the last chapter..... . don't forget to read and review...
1. The Role Play

Disclaimer: negima??Nope…do not own….just borrow the character….

Konoka: this is your first time writing konosetsu?

Me: yeah…."bow" and I hope it's a good one…"smile nervously"

Konoka: good luck then, and don't forget to read and review.

Part 1: The Role Play

Just like usual, Asuna and Ayaka fighting each other before the class even started. The fighting starts because one simple reason, the school festival and they haven't decided who's going to be the main character for Sleeping Beauty drama.

"Let's decide", Ayaka as the class representative stand up and walk into the front of the class. The class suddenly stop from whatever they do and looking at Ayaka. "Let me be the princess…" she look around the class but no one protest.

"Well since no one protest, I'll be the princess and negi-sensei being a prin…ouch" suddenly a book flies and hit her head

"Wha…Asuna!!!" she yelled while stroke her head

Asuna stand at her desk and cross her hand

"Negi cannot be the prince because he's our teacher!"

"Wha…well, can't you talk in a good manner?"

"Heh…in the hell no!" Asuna yelled back, "And you cannot decide by yourself to become a princess here!"

"O..ho..ho..ho…" Ayaka laugh while cover her mouth, "Since we can't decide who's going to be the prince and the princess so I decide to executioner for this drama"

"But you can't decide by your self, you lolicon"

"What…take back what is you said!"

"No…and like I said you lolicon"

"Looks like they start again ne secchan" Konoka smile while talking to her lovely guardian, "secchan?" she look at setsuna but she didn't response because her friend was looking outside the window.

"secchan…."Konoka whispered on Setsuna ears

"wha….O…O…Ojou-sama" setsuna jump from her seat, "wha..What's wrong?" her heart beating so fast that she feels it like going to jump out

Konoka giggle when she looks that Setsuna jump like a scared rabbit

"No...Nothing wrong" she replied "I just said that Asuna and Ayaka start again"

"Oh..Ye..Yes its ojou-sama" setsuna start to blushing

"Huh…secchan, didn't I tell you not to call me ojou-sama?"

"Bu...But…but…"

"No but but…c'mon secchan"

Konoka make a puppy dog face and make Setsuna got a bad feeling if she keeps calling Konoka Ojou sama something bad going to happen

"k-k-k…."Setsuna tries to make call her childhood friend

"Aww…secchan you sound like a chicken"

"Ko…ko...Kono-chan" finally she has courage to said her friend name, "Secchan…" Konoka jump and hug Setsuna and make her redder, "ah…secchan, did you have fever?" Konoka stood her head into Setsuna head and make her samurai more and more blushing. "Look like you have none" she said, but Setsuna cannot reply because she almost faint.

The love comedy and fighting between Konoka x Setsuna, Asuna x Ayaka will not stop if Negi didn't enter the class to start the study.

"Good morning everyone"

"Good morning Negi-sensei"

"So…"he put his book on the table, "how about the role play for drama? Did you already decide who's going to play on the festival?"

He asks and looking around the class but no one replied him, because they haven't decided yet whose going to play. Negi thinking a while since no one answer him, he didn't realize that Ayaka going to stand up and bid herself but Asuna hit her again with a book, and they going to fight (again) if Negi didn't make them surprised with a box with a hole in the top of the box. Everyone staring at him and waiting what would Negi do.

"I've got an idea. I want everyone here write down her name in a piece of paper and put it on the box…" he point toward the box, "we're going to choose one name from the box to play on drama, how about it?"

"That's a good idea Negi-sensei" Ayaka stand put a piece of paper written her name on it very fast just after Negi ask them to write down their name and put it on the box

"Move you moron…" Asuna kick Ayaka so she can put her paper also

"Wha...wha....Asuna!!!"

"Like I said move, you dumb head"

And Asuna and Ayaka start to fight again, while Negi do his best to separate those two. Meanwhile,

"Ne…secchan…"Konoka write down her name on the piece of paper.

"What is it..oj-kono-chan?"

"Write you name also secchan, you want to play with me right??" Konoka hoped that she going to give a good response but Setsuna agitate

"I'm sorry kono-chan…But I'm not going to join...I'm really bad in drama"

"Why??"

"Eh?...like I said I'm not good in drama…"Setsuna replied, she half lying is because she want to take part in drama with Konoka but she's very tired since lately she have to train with Evangeline who teach her new secret style and work to fight with the demon.

Konoka look at Setsuna face screwy and pull her face close to her lovely guardian, Konoka smile so sweet and make Setsuna have to close her eyes or she's going to die with heart attack and going to nose bleeding. But when she opens her eyes, she realizes Konoka already going into the front of the class and put two piece of paper on the box, one written Konoka names and the other one is her name, she slap her head and hope that she's not going to take part into the play.

And on the back of the class Chacamaru back to her master side

"How is it going?" Evangeline ask Chachamaru

"I already do like what you said master" Chachamaru whispered

"Good…and if it done well then our planning will be going well…" She smirks and looks at Kamo who raise his thumb up secretly.

"Well…because everyone already put her name into the box…let's choose those who are going to take part in the drama…" Somehow he manage to separate Asuan and Ayaka from fighting, Negi shake the box and take a piece of paper about drama character,

"Ayaka-san, can you help me to write those who is chosen to take a part in drama?" and Negi didn't have to repeat it because when she heard her name called by Negi she stand up and hurry to stand in the front of class with chalk in her hand.

"Let's start with the villain, the warrior and the last is prince and the princess" Negi pull out a piece of paper from the box, "the witch is…"

To be continued

Me: That's all…*close the note*

Konoka: That's all??You said this is konosetsu story…and my part with Secchan only that small?"

Setsuna: "O...Ojou-sama" *she start to blushing*

Me: "yes...It's too short??Don't worry I haven't finished yet….and Please R & R, read and reviews isn't it? I'm not getting use with this abbreviation anyone tells me about this OC, RR…*sweat dropping*...and *start mumbling* I'm not good in grammar and for the next story going be late for a while because I have to prepare for summer final test tomorrow...and Ouch…." I suddenly raise my hand into my head and looking to Asuna

Asuna: *hold a paper fan* stop mumbling and hurry with the second chapter…I can't wait anymore…"

Me: "O...Okay…" takes the note, "Ah…Eva…" *suddenly looking out of the window*.

Konoka/Setsuna/Asuna: "Where?" together they look outside of the window

Setsuna: "you're lyin…ah she flies away…"

Me: *fly through the other window...* "see you later hahahahaha…argh…"I hit a tree because fly without realize what in the front of me…"I…itai…"

Setsuna/Konoka/Asuna: "she's such a fool…" *sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own negima...*sigh*

Part 2: Witch, Warriors, Prince and the Princess

The class waiting in silence when Negi pull out a piece of paper from the box, the first name going to be the Witch character and after that their going to choose Warriors and the last is Prince and Princess, he read the paper and starts to sweat dropping, "what's wrong Negi-sensei?" Ayaka ask with confused faces because Negi suddenly keep silent and his face turn pale. Negi lift his face from the paper and whispered a name.

"in…-san" he whispered slowly, looks like scared

"What?" Ayaka ask with eyebrow joint

"E…evangeline-san…" Negi still whispered but can be heard by Ayaka

"No way…" Ayaka take the paper and read it, "E…Evangeline-san…" She repeated loudly as the whole class can hear her. Everyone suddenly turn their head and looking at Evangline who stay calm behind the class, they expect she's going to reject the role but something weird happen, she look at Negi for a while and finally open her mouth

"A witch huh?"

"Ye…yes…"Negi nod his head

"Hmph…I'm in" She smirking and scan the whole class who suddenly keep silent

She raised her eyebrow and talk slowly but sharp, "is there anything wrong?", the class suddenly looks Eva turn into a bad witch even tough she wear school uniform, "_she really representative bad witch…_"everyone thinking the same time and start to sweat dropped.

"A…al...Alright…Le...Let's continue…"Negi never ever expected this going to happen but since Eva didn't refuse the role play there's no other way then to continue the election

They continue the elections until finished choose the villain and the warrior, everyone read curiously at the board but they didn't make any objection. Ayaka look at the board and raise her eyebrow and finally start to copy the name into a paper. She writes down the villain list first and then the warrior list and start thinking

Villain,

Witch: Evangeline

1st villain: Chachamaru

2nd villain: Haruna

3rd villain: Narutaki Twins

Warriors,

Leader: Asuna

2nd warrior: Nodoka

3rd warrior: Kaede

4th warrior: Ku fei

"_What happen with this warriors list???Asuna??Well I know her well, but the other three? The worm book Nodoka I hope she didn't fain…and, Kaede- Ku fei?martial arts?….I hope they can manage this drama and didn't turn it into martial arts battle…"_ Ayaka sigh slowly after she finished writing the name and continue in choose for other role play.

An hour later, they already finish with the election for villain, warriors and those who's also going to take part in the drama_. _Well everyone start wondering who's going to be the prince and the princess.

_There are only two thing left The Prince and the Princess role, and I think secchan and I couldn't get any part in this role play._ Konoka sigh when she follows the election until the end of the electing and didn't care anymore about the last part prince and the princess. She think that lady luck isn't on their side so she looking through out the window wandering if her lovely friend going to be alright, because in the middle of election Setsuna and Mana run out suddenly because they have _business _to take care and didn't realize that Asuna called her name repeatedly.

"KONOKA-CHAN!!" Asuna yelled for the 7th times before Konoka look at her with questioned face.

On the same time in the school yard

"Hey…Setsuna, are you alright?" Mana shot the demon behind her while watch her partner that looks not quiet good.

"Huh??Oh…yeah I'm alright…just tired" Setsuna replied while slice through the demon and take a deep breath, _why on this time…c'mon give me a break._

Mana looks at her partner and shoots the last demon

"I heard you start new practice at Eva house…" she looks at Setsuna meaningfully

"Yeah…I train at Evangeline house for this two week" she replied and wrap her yunagi "Eva taught me how to manage my half-demon secretly…it's so exhausted but somehow I can manage it…"

Before she finished her word suddenly Mana slaps her back, "wha…what??" Setsuna jump because she's so surprise because Mana never do that to her.

"No…let's get back to the class…maybe they already finish with the festival role play…so you can take a rest for a while because you look so damn tired…" Mana starts to walk back to the class and Setsuna following her from the back.

Near the class entrance both of them can hear that everyone's in the class so noisy, Mana and Setsuna starring each other and raise eyebrow

"Maybe they already finish the election and start with practicing" Mana put her hand on the door handle to open it

"Uhm…Thank you Mana…" Setsuna scratch her head

"Hmm??What for?"She opens the door and step inside

"Well for worried about me…" Setsuna bow a bit

"No need to thanks…just put it on your bill" She smile and enter the class take her usually seat.

Setsuna following Manna into the class and close the door, when she turns around Konoka suddenly jump into her.  
"Secchaaaaannn…." Konoka hug her guardian tightly and make her blushing

"Wha…Oj-Kono-chan…wh…What happen??" Setsuna shocked that Konoka suddenly jump and hug her when she enter the class, it's so embarrassing because the whole class look at them and start to laugh.

"Secchan…good news…you're going to be the princess…" Konoka look so happy while hug her guardian

"Eh??...I'm WHAT??" Setsuna ask again to make sure she heard wrong the wrong sentences

"You're the princess…"Asuna point into the board, Setsuna follows her instruction awkward and read the writing on the board. When she read it her jaw drop to the floor and the worst is the class reporter start to take her picture with Konoka hanging at her arm, "well…well…this going to be a big news…here we go…the prince already hug the princess…"Asakura smile with odd face and take a picture of Konoka and Setsuna while Setsuna cannot said anything because she's too surprise with the condition now.

"_This going to be a troublesome"_ she looks at Konoka that seems really happy with the circumstances.

Me: ………..done for this chapter…. Konoka/setsuna: why you stop?*looking each other and blush*

Me: coz I…was waiting for someone….she's going to help me with the next chapter…

Asuna: who???

Eva: *suddenly appear* it's me stupid monkey…

Asuna: YOU!!!!IM NOT MONKEY!!....*shock and start fight with eva*

Me: well…here they start again…oh and thank you for: _Ginukuemau__,silverice90,an idiot, and lance58 _thanx for the review….I really appreciate it…thank you…*looking at Asuna and Eva*…they won't stop huh?

Setsuna: Yes…that's right…*nod* 

Konoka: well see y next chapter….and don't forgot to push the review button 

Me: and uh… English is not my mother tongue…it's not language so please bear with my grammar…im still working eh learning a proper grammar…im weak with grammar…*sigh* and sorry for the _very _late upload…I'm on vacation and working with another Konosetsu story...just for promotion: I upload the story with this chapter…hehehehehe…hope you guys like it…


	3. practice

Me: Once again I don't own negima…

Eva: it's rare for you to show up in the start of the story…

Me: yeah…and where are they Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka?

Eva: don't worry about them…just continue the story…*smile evilly *

Me: okay….here we go….

Part 3: Practice

Setsuna unleash her white wings and fly again to attack Evangeline, her raven hair already turn into grey color and her eyes turn red, it was her demonic appearance. Eva smirked and raises her hand and attacks her again, this time she didn't hold her power anymore because Setsuna attack her with full power, Eva can feel demonic power around Setsuna body and she will be on the trouble if she didn't attack seriously. Both of them charge in the same time and cause a big mist around them when it done Eva and Setsuna back to back without facing each other face, and suddenly Setsuna fall into the ground and Eva smirked look her stomach that already stain with blood. _Her power is incredible, now she can't manage her power yet but she can use it..._ Eva walks near Setsuna who lying on the grass breathe heavily.

Setsuna: hey…waits...Wait…isn't this is story about sleeping beauty??? *suddenly appear on the back of me and Eva…

Me: don't worry about it…now shoo…. *wave my hand and continue type the story*

Eva: just shut up…or we can make this story more….*smirked*

Setsuna: but….

Eva: if I were you, I'll look for your _ojou-sama…._before it's too late

Setsuna: what did you do to her…kono-chaaaaaaannnn…..*running away*

Me: sorry for the disturbance…let's continue…*scratch my head thinking*

Setsuna walk out from Eva house after her battle practice, today she's not feeling well because she's to tired from her battle practice with Eva, your_ practice haven't done yet…you can use your demon power now but I suggest you didn't use it because it will make you exhausted but all you need is sleeping well…sleeping princess…_Setsuna shake her head when she remember what Eva said before she walk away. "Gosh…I forgot…." Setsuna run faster to the dormitory and knock Konoka room

"Ojou-sama…I came here to pick you up…" she didn't need to wait before the door open, the red haired girl open the door

"Ah…the _princess_ came to pick up the prince…c'mon let's get in…" Asuna laugh when she opens the door. Setsuna start to blushing but she try to hide it, after the election for the role play everyone in the class start to called her princess while Konoka they called prince.

"Secchan…" Konoka out from kitchen bring a bowl of soup, "let's eat together…" she said happily.

Setsuna nodded and take a seat beside Asuna; they start to eat when Konoka realized something.

"Secchan…where did you get those wound?" she stop her eating and look at Setsuna chin, there's a band aid. Asuna and Negi turn their head and look at Setsuna.

"Huh??...looks like your wound isn't only on your chin…"Asuna examine her friends closely

"Ah…oh…I got this from my training….don't worry about it…"Setsuna try to avoid the question

"But…secchan let me heal you…" Konoka stand up and seat beside Setsuna

"N...No...No need to kono-chan…I'm fine…" she start to blush hard when Konoka hold her chin

"But…But…" Konoka haven't done anything yet when Setsuna going backward, her face already red just like a boiled lobster

"I'm…I'm fine…." She sound like a mouse jammed on a trap; she can't tell them that she secretly trains to control her demon side.

"Well… if she said like that then let's goes…today is start of our drama training…so it's better not to late…"

Asuna stand from her state and walk away to the door follow by Negi, Setsuna and Konoka.

"Don't worry O...O...K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna smile to convince Konoka that she alright. Konoka nod, actually she worried but she didn't want to show it to Setsuna because she knew that Setsuna will be worried.

Konoka still worried but now not because the wound but the drama practices. They start the practice fine until Nodoka part, everyone in the practice sigh when Nodoka suddenly faint because when she made mistakes, Negi come and help her to correct her mistake but he didn't help at all because Nodoka face turn _very _red and then she fainted. The practices postpone until Nodoka conscious and they start again, but they postpone again because Eva and Chachamaru didn't there and in the end the _princess_ Setsuna called by Konoemon for some business.

Everyone in the class exhausted after the practice that not finished yet, they decide to postpone the practice and prepare the stage and costume to wear. Meanwhile in Konoemon office, Setsuna, Mana and Kaede (Ku fei didn't follow them because busy helping Chao with the stage) was talking seriously they got new assignment that they have to be careful in the patrol because the demon who enter the school ground increase.

"I just want to warn all of you to be careful with these demons…." Konoemon closed the meeting.

Setsuna, Mana and Kaede bow to him before out from the office, "And Setsuna…" Setsuna turn around and look at Konoemon, "I heard you become the princess and my Konoka become the prince…I hope this going to be a great play…hohohohoho…" he laugh while Setsuna speechless with face turn very bright.

Konoka and Setsuna walk to the dorm after the decoration for the drama, Konoka prepare the dinner and then they eat while talking about the play.

"Thank you for the food kono-chan…and im going to my room now…" Setsuna bow to Konoka and go to her room to rest. She really exhausted today, she changes her clothes and lay on the bed, but before she close her eyes there's someone knock on the door. She gets up lazily and opens the door.

"Ko-kono-chan? What are you doing here?" Setsuna surprise that Konoka stand in the front of her, "you should rest now…let me take my sword and escort you to your room".

"Secchan…wait…" Konoka hold Setsuna hand make both of them blush.

"Wha…What is it kono-chan?" Setsuna try to hide her blush.  
"Let me sleep with you tonight…Okay?"

"But…but…" Setsuna feel that her face become more and more red.

"Aww…Secchan, just like we do when we little…Please???" Konoka make a puppy face that make Setsuna feel lose.

"A…Alright…" Setsuna let Konoka enter her room, and Konoka suddenly jump into Setsuna bed.

"Hurry up secchan…come here…" Konoka lay down on the bad and look at the samurai girl that now just likes a bright sun.

"Le…let me sleep on the f-floor…" Setsuna answer panicky.

"No…don't worry secchan…I will not eat you…" Konoka giggle "Okay? Just come here and let go to sleep…"

Setsuna start to sweat dropped but she lay down beside Konoka who smile to her.

"Secchan…you're so cute blushing like that…" Said Konoka and then hug Setsuna make the poor samurai almost fainted. "Don't move okay…"

"but..but…ojou-sama…." Setsuna really panic now and she can fell her back sweat, "Le…let me sleep on the couch…" She tries to get up but Konoka hold her tightly, so she can't move at all.

"Ojou-sama?" Setsuna whispered but Konoka didn't answer her, "She already fall asleep?"

Setsuna can't wake up from the bed, and she can't sleep at all. "Wh…what should I do…" the poor samurai look at Konoka who already sleep, and suddenly Konoka move a bit and then kiss her. Setsuna so surprise with what Konoka did to her, and now her sleepy go away and she can't close her eyes.

"I must be dreaming…" She touches her lips and look at Konoka. "k-kono-chan i…i l-lo…i…i can't sleep if you hug me like this…". The poor samurai start to blush more and more and it makes her cannot rest after all…

Me: hehehehehehehe…..oh guys so finally everyone here….

Setsuna: kono-chan kisses me…kono-chan…

Evangeline: maybe we should kill her rather than kiss…

Konoka: aww…Eva your so evil…AH...Secchan…what's wrong…*kneel down at Setsuna who suddenly faint with very red face*

Me: oh well…see y at the next chapter…and thank you for: _**silverice90, demon cat08, kristie anne, lance58, ginukeumau,and rain09...**_**im really...really thank you for the review**

Asuna: hey…how bout my part…are you guys finish for now?

Eva: yes...

Me: im still working with my grammar, this is my very firts time write fanfiction so...XD, and what's the meaning of au, oc...or something like that...i dont understand...and don't forget to reveiew this chapter...next week i'll upload chapter 4...XD


	4. Chapter 4

Me: the last chapter…

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: the last chapter?!

Eva: yes, the last…and let's the story begin…

Me: _actually im running out of idea…Well the truth is im working with new story…hehehehhe_

Chapter 4: Demon attack and the play

"Hey hurry up…now your turn…"

"Change the background….push the red button…"

"Where are my clothes??"

"im so nervous aru yo…"

Everyone in the room is very busy with the drama, everyone busy whit their role. The last event for Mahora festival is Sleeping beauty drama and it hold in the evening where everyone already waiting for it. The stage is really awesome since Chao and Hakase the one who made it; they already talk with the principal to use mechanics with magic. Evangline also get permission from dean to use magic on the stage for the special circumstances on the drama and no one knows about it except for a few people that planning for this drama.

"where's secchan?" Konoka look inside the changing room, looking for her dearly friend but she can't found her.

"She said she have to work…she'll be back before her parts…doesn't her part is the last on the story?" Natsumi patted her back, "you really worried about the princess huh??Don't worry just concentrate on your part in the drama"

Konoka blush madly, she can't say anything because of it

"just worried as usual, don't worry Konoka, she'll be fine…" Asuna grinned when she enter the door following by the rest of the player on the drama.

"if I were you I will _worried_ about her…" Evangeline enter the room with Chachamaru, they already change into their role play clothes and prepare for their part in the drama

"wh…what do you mean Eva-san, is there something happen with secchan?" Konoka ask with worried in her face

"hahahahahahaha….." Evangeline suddenly laugh, "that's the face…I like it…maybe I should tease you mo…ouch…"

Asuna who start to pissed of hit Evangeline head with her paper fan, "if you try to tease us again…You will pay for it…"

Evangeline look at Asuna with death glare but she didn't do anything, she stand up from her seat and walk away, "you will pay for this…on the stage…" she murmured under her breath

"Asuna…I will look for secchan now…" Konoka can't hold her worried anymore, she running out the door when she bumped with Negi.

"Ne-negi-kun…im sorry…" Konoka help Negi to stand up

"What's wrong Konoka-san?" Negi ask confused with her attitude

"im worried about secchan…she haven't back yet…and im going to look for her…"

"but…in three minutes your turn will begun…" Natsumi warn all of them

"but…but… I wanna look for secchan…" Konoka shook her head

"no need to worry…I came here to say that Setsuna said through the pactio card she fine…" Negi whispered to Konoka, "she was worried about you also and asks me to looking for you…she'll be back when it's her turn…"

Konoka sigh, she glad that her precious friend is fine and worried about her

"well…if that the case…I will not worry…" Konoka said sheepishly

"see…nothing need to worried about…" Asuna patted her back, "we should prepare for now…"

"yeah…you were right Asuna…" Konoka then smile, she starts to cheer up, " _but…what is this uneasy feeling? Well I need to concentrate on the drama…"_

On the Mahora forest

"_Shinmeiryuu__ Hyakuretsuoukazan__…." _The forest start to tremble when the half demon start to charge her attack to the demon that surrounding her, "_shinmeiryuu_ _Ryūhazan__"_ another attack follow make the demons disappear into dust.

"Hey…are you alright Setsuna?" Mana shot another demon down

"Ye..yeah…im alright…" Setsuna panting, actually she was worried with the play and her energy is drained

"tonight is a special night huh??" Mana look surround, "it's surprisingly increase this time…"

"yeah…and I hope we can finish this on time…" Setsuna slash another demon

"well…just leave this demons to me…you just get back for the play…" Mana look at Setsuna who suddenly drop into her knee, "hey are you alright?"

Mana gets closer and helps her partner to stand up and dodge the demos attack

"im sorry…I just feel tired…." Setsuna hold her yuunagi tight and attack a demon who start to get near

"well that's because you work until late night, train for the drama…also train with Evangeline…no wonder you exhausted…"

"but…if I didn't do it…"

"I know…but you should take care of your self…well I think the main reason why you exhausted because your ojou-sama sleep with you isn't it? And you can't sleep after all…"

"ho-how did you about it…" Setsuna blush madly, fortunate for her it's dark so Mana didn't realize about her face that already turns into red tomatoes, "I uh…well…she…"

"Hahahahahhaha…don't worry about it…you didn't do something weird in the night with her right?"

"o-of course not…I just can't sleep for a few nights when she suddenly asks my permission to…"

"Setsuna look out!!" Mana's yelled when a demon appears on the back of Setsuna and attacks her so sudden Setsuna dodge but she can feel the demon claw pierce her stomach, although it's only a scratch Setsuna can feel her blood flow from her wounds. Mana shot the demon and helps her partner, "are you alright?"

"yeah…it just a scratch…" Setsuna reply while wrap her wounds

"it's not deep but how about the drama? We running out of times now…"

Setsuna jaw dropped, she totally forgot abut the drama. She looks at Mana with horrified face when she realizes that they are going to be late if they didn't finish their work, and to make it worse than before suddenly demons appear and surround both of them. "fifty….no…it's more than fifty demons…well we really going to late this time…" Mana raises her gun but Setsuna hold her sleeve.

"Let me finish this…" Setsuna stand up and raise her sword

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry…I train with Eva not for nothing…" Setsuna concentrate, the air feel heavy as her body transform into demons. Her eyes become red crimson and her hairs become red flamed, make Manna surprised with her unusual transformation.

"what are you planning Setsuna?" Mana ask curious

"im going to finish this demon in one attack…don't worry…after this attack I will sleep for a while" She grinned, "and can you take me to the play because I don't want Kono-chan worried about me…and don't forget to wake me up when we already there…I just need five minutes for rest after I used this technique…"

Mana shook her head, "okay...if you ask for it…"

Setsuna bow and then raise her sword and took a deep breath.

"_secret technique…thousand thunder light…"_

"where's the princess?" Asuna raise her big sword and pointing it at Evangeline, the drama is fare well in the first part but in the middle the drama start to out from the scene especially when they come to the end of the drama. In the last part Konoka and the warrior will face her as the last enemy but it's not easy to defeat Evangeline because she suddenly use her dark magic and make everyone on the stage especially Konoka and the warrior confuse, even Negi who take a seat beside the principal sweat dropped. They cannot use magic in the front of people because it's forbidden, but no other chooses for Konoka and the warrior to use their ability (note: remember the warrior and Konoka is member of ala Alba) although it's not easy as they think because the other member that act as villain help Evangeline on the battle (the villain also member of ala alba except narutaki twins).

"Nodoka…read her mind, I don't know what they palming but…." Asuna block Chachamaru attack

"i try but…" Nodoka try to read Evangeline mind but she can't because she need to concentrate on dodge the golem that Haruna draw, "ha…Haruna what are you doing?"

"ha…ha…ha…well if you guys didn't hurry to defeat us…it will be late for her…"Haruna reply with odd tone make everyone on the stage sweat dropped.

"we have to be serious aru yo…" Ku fei attack another golem that draw by Haruna while Kaede take care both of the twins

"another enemy down de gozaru…" She tied Narutaki twins and leaves them on the floor and helping Konoka faces Evangeline, "what are you planning on this Evangeline?"

"Guess what…" Eva grinned and then attack with her magic

"E-eva…just tell me where she is…" Konoka attack with wind magic that she learns before

"she'll be death for sure if all of you cannot defeat me…"

"what?!"

"your kidding right de gozaru?"

"no…im not…"

"sh-she's serious about this…" Nodoka come beside Kaede, Asuna already tie Haruna and Chachamaru (how come?!...) and now they prepare to attack Evangeline

"what?! Nodoka, can you read where's secchan now?" Konoka become pale, if Eva serious then they have to hurry to save her

"i-i already read her mind and she's serious about this…" Nodoka reply and read her book again, now her face become pale

"what happen aru yo?"

"she's going to kill us with her magic…." Nodoka look at Evangeline who smirked to them while her eyes turn into vampire form

"and that's too late for all of you now…" Eva raises her hand in the air, "_lic lac la lac lilac queen of eternity bound unto me by contract darkness that is forever…"_

"like I will let you do it…" Asuna suddenly charge with her big sword, "_myukokujitaikyoku-zan!"_

There's a loud bang where everyone who watch the battle have to close their eyes and the viewer say "ohhhh…" when everyone on the backstage sweat dropped. There's a haze now on the stage while the Konoka and the others start cough and try to make sure that everyone on the stage is fine.

"where is she…" Asuna stand while look at the haze that disappear slowly

"you overreacted aru yo…" Ku fei stand and look at the roof that already broken, she amazed with Asuna power,"_thanks for chao…she use anti magic for this stage but the damage…"_

"but if I didn't do it she's going to kill us…"

"but you still overreacted de gozaru…"

"gah…never mind about it…we should prepare to battle with Eva now…"

The haze disappears and they start on the fight stance. They look at Eva who stands with Chachamaru that took the impact for her master.

"im done here…" Eva closes her eyes, "my part is over…"

Evangeline walk away followed by Chachamaru who pick Narutaki twins (unconscious because of the impact) and Haruna (shocked).

"a-anyone hurt?" Konoka to all of her friends

"all of us is fine aru yo"

"well let's go…we have to found her…"

All of them nod and going to leave the stage when suddenly the stage lamp is turn off.

"wha…what happen here?" Asuna panicked because everything so dark

The lamp finally turn on make all of them blink because of that, the stage already change into the last stage but they didn't realize about it, that's because they look at two figures that they didn't expected to be there, Setsuna and Mana. Mana wear her usual clothes for work while Setsuna already use the princess clothes for the play and its make her _really_ cute, and make everyone who look at her blushing especially Konoka, but something wrong about her. Manna's hold Setsuna with bridal style and Setsuna didn't move even for a bit and her eyes closed just like she was sleeping.

"Secchan…" Konoka suddenly rush into Mana following by Asuna and other who confused with the circumstances, looks like they already forget that they still on the drama.

"Ma-mana what happen with secchan?"

"she…." Mana paused, "she's injured on the battle…"

"wh-what…"

Mana kneel following by Konoka, "this is not a appropriate time to explain…im sorry…I try to protect her but it's turn like this…"

Mana handed Setsuna into Konoka arms, "I suggest you made pactio with her…you can't heal her with your usual power…" Mana whispered at Konoka ears and makes the girl face pale before turn into red tomatoes

"I-I have to do it now?"

"don't worry I bring him here…" camo suddenly appear from Mana back and without say anything else, he draw a magic circle on the floor, "the rest is up to you now…" camo back to Mana shoulder and Mana keep quiet while Asuna and the others speechless, they cant says anything because they didn't hear what Mana say to Konoka, all they know that something terrible already happen to Setsuna because kamo made a magic circle on the floor. Nodoka suddenly take a step to talk since she still open her book that can read mind when Asuna raise her hand to stop her, Asuna shook her head make a "no don't disturb them sign" but Nodoka who her faces already turn very red open her mouth to say something but finally she nod agree. Konoka look at Setsuna and without waste her time she lean forward

"secchan…." Konoka whispered place her lips into Setsuna's

Suddenly a bright light make everyone has to close their eyes and from distance they can hear kamo said "pactio". The light last for a minute before it's disappearing. Konoka push away and look at Setsuna who open her eyes slowly,

"ko-kono-chan?" Setsuna whispered slowly didn't realize what was happen

"you awake" Konoka smile glad that her precious friend is alright

"kono-chan…" Setsuna look at Konoka and close her eyes again

"just let her sleep…she must be very tired for now…" Mana suddenly speak make Konoka speechless because she already realize that something weird already happen.

"wow…great show…" someone from the seat stand and applause following by the others with whistling sound, "cool cg there…."

Everyone on the stage look at the viewer and sweat dropped especially Konoka who already turn into red tomatoes, all of them except Mana and Nodoka suddenly remember that they still in the middle of drama, there's nothing they can do except to bow while the curtain close slowly.

"ohohoho…this really a great drama this time…" Konoemon rubbed his beard, while Negi speechless with what was happen on the stage.

Two days later

Setsuna stretch her hand into the air, she didn't know what was happen on the drama, Asuna told that the drama is going well and she do her part in the drama well. All the things that she remembers that she use her demon power to kill the demon that attack on the festival days, and when she wake up Konoka with super red faces told her to rest again. She prepared to go to school and pick up Konoka who suddenly turn into tomatoes without a reason, and when she asks Asuna what was happen during the drama she didn't answer because she starts to laugh non stop.

When Konoka and Setsuna enter the classes suddenly a bright flash from Kasumi camera make them blind for a while

"here our prince and princess…" Kazumi act like an announcer, "so how's the kiss? Don't you remember it Setsuna?"

"wh-what? What kiss?" Setsuna turn red in confuse state

"aww…she forgot about it aru yo"

"she didn't remember it because she's sleeping"

"well Konoka-san I think you should do it again de gozaru"

"wha…kono-chan what happen actually?" Setsuna look at Konoka who turn red

"here…" Asuna patted her back while give her a pactio card and an article that write by Kazumi to her about the sleeping beauty drama.

Setsuna read the article, "_the big success for the drama…a kiss from prince for sleeping princess who after got the kiss still sleeping…well we hope that…_" Setsuna didn't read the whole article because her eyes suddenly look at the picture where Konoka kissed her. Setsuna turn pale before blush uncontrollable _"kono-chan kisses me…"_ that's what in the mind of the poor samurai before she fainted following with "ack" from the whole class.

"I think she sleep again huh?" Asuna face palmed and sighs.

Omake

"Hey Evangeline-san do you think this going to a big scoop for the newspaper?" Kazumi scratch her head

"yes it is…I just need help from all of you…" She looks at Kazumi, chamo, Haruna, Chao, Hakase and Mana, "since all of you member of this drama…I will need help for this…"

"so what will we do then?" Haruna grined, "to help these two lovers?"

"first ask permission to use magic from the principal…and I'll take care Setsuna…" Evangeline smirked, "I'll make sure she _will sleep_ for it…"

End.

Setsuna: I kill you for sure

Me: kono-chan help….*run away*

Konoka: Secchan stop it…well just tell me if you want another kiss from me…*blushing*

Setsuna: ko-kono-chan, you cannot say something like that?!

Me: well, guys…my room there open for both of you but don't do it here…*get attack by Setsuna and Konoka*

Asuna: I hope she's going to be alright…well see y guys at the other story…if she still alive

Me: don't worry about me..

Asuna: whoa…what did you do with them?

Me: I just make them sleep with my magic..well *smirked* I have plan for them…so see y later…*drag Konoka and Setsuna into other room…* don't ask what my planning for them now…just imagine it by you own… ja ne.. and uh before I forgot…im not use with –san, -kun but I'll try my best for the next story… XD …and thank you for: _**LoneWolf03, Ginukuemau, silverice90 and lance58…**_ thank you for the reviewing…. See y next story….hahahahahhaha….


End file.
